


And with a face flushed

by kitt_yn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP, abo.... heats.... yknow the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitt_yn/pseuds/kitt_yn
Summary: Akechi could tell his thoughts were scattered today.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	And with a face flushed

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the small little secret summer santa exchange on twit!! It was fun tackling a trope I haven't written in quite a while ^^;;

Akechi drums his fingers against the counter of Leblanc. His coffee sits in front of him - warm but still untouched - yet his mind is focused elsewhere. All day his thoughts have been scattered, unable to fixate and _stay_ on anything concrete. It’s starting to become irritating to deal with.

And here he comes to Leblanc to _relax_. Quiet atmosphere, good coffee, and a barista who was… Good at his job. 

Akechi blames his sporadic thoughts on a lack of sleep - or tries to anyways. His schedule rarely allows even six hours some days, but he thought he was at least _functioning_ well enough. He still managed to get up and out in time to even make it to class this morning-- 

"You alright?" 

Akira's voice breaks Akechi out of his stupor. He glances up to meet Akira's steady gaze before waving the comment off. "Oh- I'm fine. Thank you." 

Akira simply continues to watch Akechi - one eyebrow raised, as if _expecting_ something from-- 

Oh. Right. His coffee is ready. 

Akechi takes a quick sip. "Mm, excellent as always." 

Akira's eyes don't leave his face, however, even after Akechi's polite platitudes. Akechi shifts in his seat, an uncomfortable sensation running through him the longer Akira stays fixed on him. 

"Ah- Akira?" Akechi says. "Is something wrong?" 

Akira's eyes looked- sharp. Focused like a predator sizing up their prey. Akechi shifts again in his seat, but then he catches it. He's... _wet_? 

Oh. It’s the first week of October. He was supposed to start his heat soon, and his suppressants were... 

_Forgotten this morning._

Akechi stands up in a rush. "My apologies. I should go--" 

"Akechi." Akira's voice is sharp and firm - unable to help catch Akechi's attention. His face softens, but not by much. "Hey, relax." 

Akechi can feel his heat creeping through his body, rapidly closing in on his mind. Part of him wants to bolt out the door, but - Akira's voice cuts through the initial panic. Freaking out won't help this situation. He just needs to take a deep breath – _did Akira always smell so strongly?_ – and work through this. 

_Oh he could just strangle himself, how could he forget to take his stupid fucking--_

Akechi gives a sharp exhale. "Right. Still- I'm sorry for this... situation." 

Akira shrugs but, no amount of casual can cover up the look in his eyes. _Hunter lurki_ _ng in the grass._ "You can come upstairs." He tilts his head towards the door. “Before someone comes in.” 

Oh, what an invitation - and a very blatant one at that. Akechi briefly wonders if Akira would let him escape at all, and his heat flares at the idea. To be caught and pinned like an animal, pinned under _Akira_ who could-- 

Akechi grits his teeth before nodding, trying to stay _focused_. Besides, Akira was right - he couldn't exactly go scurrying through Shibuya in _heat_ , could he? And if Akira wants to follow and come with him, well… 

It isn't until Akechi reaches the top of the stairs that he realizes Akira _hasn't_ followed him. A flash of heat-addled frustration runs through him, but he takes the moment of privacy to get acquainted with Akira's room. Various trinkets adorn his shelves, and _ha,_ even a Rise poster on the wall. It’s a far more intimate side of Akira then he usually experiences. It makes an _attic_ far too... homey.

Akechi moves to sink down onto the bed. A lazy fatigue has set in by this point, but… It only takes a few seconds over smelling nothing but _Akira_ before the heat takes full control. 

_Surely_ Akira isn't going to actually leave him up here alone? He squeezes his thighs together, burying his face in the sheets. He wonders if it could be possible to simply melt into the fabric. 

However, his worries prove unfounded as (after far too long) Akira comes up the stairs. He has a few items in his hands that Akechi can't quite catch as he jerks up, pretending he wasn't just shoving his face into Akira's bedsheets. Akira sets his things aside on a shabby workbench before turning - bringing his full attention onto Akechi. 

"Hope Sojiro doesn't notice the shop closed early." 

From his tone, it didn't seem like a pressing concern. 

Akechi clears his throat, trying to keep his head above water here. Akira is close enough to just reach out and… "I- apologize for the bother." 

"No need." Still, Akira hesitates, eyes dilated as he focuses on Akechi. 

And in his lapse of silence, Akechi slips in. "Akira." His nails dig into the sheets underneath him. "I do hope you're up here for a reason." 

_Please let that reason be to sate this stupid fucking burning--_

"That depends," Akira says, leaning in close to him. "Do you want me up here?" 

Any feeble rationale still left in Akechi's brain shuts down before he can even think of reconsidering. " _Yes_." 

"Good." 

With that, Akira cups his face and pulls him in for a kiss. It's warm and sweet, and while Akechi is pleased for a moment, the slick between his thighs is getting too prominent to ignore. He tugs Akira down on top of the bed, on top of _him_ , and relishes in the warmth he provides. 

Akira breaks off the kiss to look down on him, and Akechi feels a thrill run down his spine. Akira's eyes are dark and heavy with a wolfish grin underneath. He moves back to situate himself between Akechi's thighs, tugging at his waistband. 

Akira raises a questioning eyebrow in Akechi's direction, and he lifts his hips to help the process with little fuss. 

At this point, Akechi is so addled and lost in his heat it's _absurd_. He hated the way his heats made him feel - vulnerable and _disgustingly_ pathetic. A meek omega begging for whatever alpha comes by. 

Here though… The heat isn’t as bad. 

Akechi lets out a soft noise as Akira pulls his pants down, relieving some of the pressure around his dick. He’s hard despite not even remembering when he _got_ hard; his body so focused on being filled _right this secon_ _d_. 

At least from the way Akira is breathing hard and fast - hopefully, he's on the same page. 

Akechi spreads his thighs and Akira takes advantage of the open access. He trails a hand over Akechi's boxers, over his still-trapped dick before slipping lower. Akira tugs the fabric out of his way, and Akechi jerks as he feels a finger press against his hole. 

He pretends, for his own sake, that he doesn't let out a squeak. 

Akira keeps his eyes locked on Akechi's as he begins to push his finger inside. Akechi tightens down around him, but this is far from the stretch he's craving. He presses back against Akira's hand, impatient and hoping he can maybe get another to slip in-- 

Akira grants his silent wish, pushing in a second finger and starting to scissor him open. Akechi grits his teeth but can't help a whine in response. 

Akira gives a breathy little laugh. "How are you feeling?" He gives a sharp thrust of his fingers, before squeezing in a third. "Not gonna lie - you're so wet I don't even think I need to prep you for this." 

"Then why... don't you move _on_ ," Akechi snaps, patience running thin. He isn’t good at waiting in _normal_ situations – foreplay during a heat is akin to torture. 

"Eager, are we?" Akira asks as he withdraws his hands. Akechi can barely see the color of his eyes with his pupils blown out so far. 

Akira adjusts, undoing the button of his pants before moving back up to kiss Akechi. Akira grinds up against him in slow, languid motions, but the kiss is hard and heavy. He moves down to Akechi's neck and grazes his lips across the skin before biting down. 

Akechi moans, arching up into Akira as he wraps his arms around his neck. He bites his lip hard enough to almost break the skin, fingers tangling in Akira's curls. 

Still, if Akira _insists_ on taking his time, Akechi is at least going to try and speed things along. He squirms under Akira before getting his hands down to his boxers, shoving them down as best he can in this position. 

Akira lets off his neck only to give him a sharp smirk. " _Really_ eager, huh?" 

Akechi shoots him a scowl that probably fails to contain an ounce of threat. "Akira." He grabs at Akira's waistband. "You can take - whatever time you want, if you would _just_ \--" 

Akira gives a quiet chuckle but concedes. He sits back to slip his own jeans and boxers off, and Akechi can't help himself from staring. Akira is naturally an attractive alpha, but seeing him with his hard cock exposed is… _entirely_ different. 

Akechi opens his legs as far as he can manage. He holds eye contact with Akira, a silent demand on his face. If he doesn't get Akira fucking into him right now, this heat is going to permanently melt his mind. 

Akira's face turns warm - just for a moment - as he bends down to press a kiss to Akechi's lips. Then, with one hard rock of his hips, he sheaths his dick entirely inside Akechi. 

Akechi moans, hands scrambling to grip at Akira's shoulders. _Yes_ , yes, this is _precisely_ what he needs. To be stretched and filled and-- 

Akira draws his hips back before slamming back into Akechi. He arches off the bed at the feeling, nonsensical noises coming from his throat as he grinds back up against him. 

"Fuck," Akira swears under his breath, starting up a quick pace. "You feel- _inc_ _redible_ , Goro." 

Akechi can't even formulate a response. Pleasure shoots through him with every thrust, his nerves on fire with hypersensitivity. He can feel every inch that Akira squeezes into him, and every time he bottoms out, Akechi can feel the knot swelling at the base. 

Akechi grabs onto Akira's arm, digging his nails in. "Don't-- _hah_ , pull o-out, fuck --" He meant to say that as a warning, but his voice is more pleading than anything. 

Still, Akira responds by fucking into him faster and moves a hand down to stroke Akechi's cock. 

"What - you want me to knot you?" A breathy laugh. “Want me to _breed_ you?” 

It only takes a few moments of being touched before Akechi is cumming. His walls clamp down around Akira's dick, while his own spurts out cum over his stomach. Yet, despite his orgasm, Akechi doesn't go soft. His dick stays hard in Akira's hand, and even after the sensitivity kicks in, all he can do is whine underneath Akira. 

With each thrust, Akechi can feel Akira's knot grow bigger and bigger. He's _so_ close to slipping in, close to giving Akechi exactly what he needs-- 

"You didn't, answer my question," Akira pants. His thrusts start to slow despite Akechi's eyes going wide in panic. "Do you want me to breed you?" 

Akechi lets out a strangled noise, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets underneath them. " _Yes_ . Akira- _Alpha_ knot me, claim me--" He shoots hi m a manic look. " _Don't_ stop, breed me, go ahead, just- _hhn_ -" 

Akira picks the pace back up, and Akechi loses his train of thought; immediately lost to the pleasure coursing through him. Another orgasm is building up already, despite the almost painful stimulation Akira is giving to his dick. 

He's so sensitive, so hot and covered in nothing but _Akira Akira Akira_ \-- 

Akira lasts a few more thrusts before he forces his knot inside, stretching Akechi wide around him. Another bite to Akechi's throat as Akira cums, grinding against him as he rides out his orgasm. 

Akechi keens, unable to hide the delight on his face as he feels Akira's cum fill him. His second orgasm comes crashing over him, and Akechi is _really_ glad no one in Leblanc is there to hear him moan. 

The two of them come down slowly together, rapid breathing slowing into more normal paces. Akira grunts and adjusts to pull his cock free with an audible sound. Akechi stays still, endorphins rushing and soothing his body down for the moment. 

Fuck he needs a nap. 

Akira scoots off the bed, but before Akechi can question him, he's back with water bottles and a towel in hand. Ah, right. Akira did bring stuff with him upstairs. 

How courteous. 

Akechi grabs the water bottle with weak hands, not even bothering to sit up as he sips at it. He drinks about half of it before capping the bottle and dropping it to the floor. "What… incredible foresight." 

"I figured we could use them," Akira says, setting his own down and grabbing the towel. "Hydration is important during a heat." 

Akechi barks out a laugh at that but quiets as Akira gently wipes at his stomach. God, he feels _weightless_ right now. Part of him wants to protest at Akira, spout of something about how _t_ _his doesn’t make us mates_ , but he can’t find the energy. The fabric of the towel feels pleasant against his stomach. 

After Akira finishes, he tosses the towel aside before moving to curl up next to Akechi with an arm thrown around his waist. "We'll have to discuss this," he half mumbles into the bed. 

Akechi scoffs, but he can feel himself dozing off. "We can do that… later." Sometime later, when his mind is clear, and his sanity returned to him. A future him could clean up this mess.

Akira makes a wordless noise in response, nosing up against the crook of Akechi's neck. 

At least like this... Well, Akechi has plenty of time to catch up on sleep. 


End file.
